


Drabbles: Alex & Zach

by GilJuniorC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Probablemente acaben siendo más personajes pero :)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilJuniorC/pseuds/GilJuniorC
Summary: Drabbles sobre la relación de estos dos en diferentes situaciones y momentos de la vida.Algunos son AU, otros, siguiendo la serie.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 3





	1. Drabble 1: Abrázame, lo necesito

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗔𝗯𝗿𝗮́𝘇𝗮𝗺𝗲, 𝗹𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝗰𝗲𝘀𝗶𝘁𝗼  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Necesitaba estar solo después de todo lo que había pasado. No sabía si lo que necesitaba era aire o la falta del mismo, pero prefería pensar que la primera opción sería suficiente. Cogió el coche de su madre y condujo hasta la playa y, una vez hubo llegado, sacó del bolsillo el móvil y buscó la primera canción de su lista de Spotify; Bonnie & Clyde, de Vance Joy.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Apenas había sonado la primera frase, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. No se giró, no hacía falta; sabía quién era.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —sin decir nada más, el joven de pelo oscuro se sentó a su lado sobre la arena. No necesitaba abrir la boca, mucho menos preguntarle a su amigo qué ocurría. Y eso, Alex ya lo sabía porque aquel día también era duro para Zach, y aún así ahí estaba. No entendía cómo aquel chico podía seguir queriendo tenerle a su lado.   
Así estuvieron durante un par de estribillos de la canción, hasta que el moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Te das cuenta?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo su mejor amigo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no fue hasta que siguió hablando, que lo entendió.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tú, yo. Somos como Bonnie y Clyde. Ambos escapando de la justicia —hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos, levantándolos en el aire hacia el poco sol que quedaba en el cielo. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Trataba de hacer reír a Alex, y lo consiguió.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Iugh, Zach. ¿Eres consciente de que esos dos estaban liados?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Bueno, y tú me besaste, ¿no? Somos parecidos —apoyó los brazos tras su espalda, mirando a su amigo con una hermosa y divertida sonrisa marcando sus labios.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Abrázame, imbécil —un par de lágrimas cayeron, rodando por las mejillas del castaño. No era tristeza, era alivio. Aquel último año había sido un caos en las vidas de ambos. Habían perdido amigos, habían caído en adicciones… Mierda, casi se habían perdido el uno al otro. Hacía trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde la noche en la que Alex había lanzado a Bryce Walker al río.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach rodeó con su brazo derecho los hombros del joven sentado a su lado. Lo atrajo contra sí y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Somos Bonnie y Clyde y, si uno se mete en un lío, los dos vamos de cabezas. ¿Me oyes, Bonnie?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El más bajo volvió a soltar una carcajada.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No puedo ser yo Clyde?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Solo por hoy, Standall.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sí, Alex había pensado que quería estar solo, pero ahora que le tenía ahí se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente necesitaba era estar con Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Lo único que necesitaba era uno de sus abrazos.


	2. Drabble 2: Algunos amores duran para siempre

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗔𝗹𝗴𝘂𝗻𝗼𝘀 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝗱𝘂𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗲𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗲  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Hacía años que no pasaba por allí. Las nubes cubrían el oscuro cielo por completo, el sol comenzaba a ponerse; ya era de tarde.  
El joven de pelo castaño claro abrió la puerta del establecimiento y, nada más dar un paso dentro, el amargo pero agradable olor a café golpeó todos sus sentidos, haciéndole recordar. Buscó un lugar vacío donde sentarse y, tras detectar uno donde la ventana, caminó hacia allí sujetando con una mano un maletín que colocó encima de la mesa. Después de que el camarero le preguntara qué quería, el chico se acomodó bien, dejando el móvil a un lado y echando un vistazo a las paredes. Por un momento deseó nunca haberse ido, pero no le había quedado más remedio.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando tuvo entre sus manos el chocolate que había pedido, escuchó una familiar voz a su espalda. Con la piel de gallina, se giró sobre la silla y allí estaba. Zach Dempsey, tal y como lo recordaba. Su verdadero primer amor.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Alex! ¡Cuánto tiempo, no has cambiado nada!  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se acercó a él, con los brazos abiertos. Alex no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuánto le echaba de menos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Zach! —el joven se levantó, sin pensárselo dos veces, y rodeó el cuerpo de su viejo amigo con fuerza… aunque no tanta como la que empleó el moreno— Joder, sigues tan fuerte como siempre, ¿uh?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El todavía deportista y ahora músico pegó una carcajada. Alex no tenía ganas de separarse de él, pero finalmente ambos lo hicieron, aunque no sin antes el más alto revolverle los mechones de pelo rubio de su antiguo compañero de clase. Luego, se sentó en la silla frente a él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien allá? —preguntó Zach, llevando la taza de café a los labios. Alex se la había pedido antes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Todo bien… ya sabes, con trabajo. ¿Tú?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Pues… bien, la verdad —su rostro cambió. Parecía lo contrario, pero Alex no insistió—. Iba a aprovechar para… —dudó un par de segundos. Su ceño se frunció levemente, cogió aire—invitarte a mi boda.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿En serio? ¿Te casas? ¡Felicidades! —Alex sonrió ampliamente, debía estar feliz por él. Conocía a la chica, creía que sería buena para él. Tenía que serlo, Zach se lo merecía todo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Uhm, sí. Este verano. ¿Vendrás? —Zach había clavado la mirada en su taza de café. Estaba feliz, ¿no?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Evidentemente. No vas a librarte de mí por muchos años que pasen —bromeó el rubio, dándole un pequeño sorbo al chocolate. Seguía caliente.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Deberíamos hablar más, ¿no crees? —Alex solo asintió.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pasaron dos horas hablando, hasta que llegó la hora en la que Alex debía irse. No quería, pero el avión no esperaba. Se levantaron y, tras un fuerte abrazo, el joven Standall salió del café. Dio un par de pasos para luego quedarse mirando a través del enorme cristal de la cafetería. Zach observaba la vacía taza de café. Sonrió, triste.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Siempre sería el amor de su vida, lo que no sabía es que también era el de Zach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que este drabble me inspira para hacer alguno más como si fuese un tipo de continuación... ¡dejadme saber qué pensáis!


	3. Drabble 3: There she stood in the door way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este quizás no tiene nada que ver con Zach, pero tuve que escribirlo para un proyecto de escritura de rol en el que estoy, así que me daba ilusión publicarlo.  
> Está basado en una frase de la canción Hotel California. - The Eagles.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐲"   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando su madre fue a darle las buenas noches a cama, el pequeño Alex se hizo el dormido. En su total inocencia, pensó que a su madre se la había colado. Obviamente, no había sido así. Ya no solo porque la mujer conociese hasta el mínimo detalle de su hijo cuando dormía tras haber tenido que pasarse noches en vela todas aquellas veces que el pequeño había tenido fiebre, sino porque había notado sus nervios a lo largo de todo el día. Aún así, la mujer le había dejado un dulce beso en la frente y, tras un casi inaudible “hasta mañana, cariño”, cerró la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo tras de sí.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del jovencito de seis años. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Sí, tenía mucho sueño, solía quedarse dormido a las siete y media de la tarde, como mucho hasta las ocho y media un día de vacaciones o puntuales sábados de películas en familia. Y, si bien era un viernes noche, no le dejarían quedarse despierto hasta la hora que tenía planeada: las doce de la noche.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No fue muy difícil lograr su propósito, los nervios superaban el cansancio, en cuanto sus párpados caían volvían a abrirse de par en par y, a pesar de que la espera se le hizo eterna, cuando se acercaró a la ventana, a la hora a la que el presentador de televisión había dicho, estuvo más que seguro de que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena; en el cielo pudo ver lo que había estado esperando por días.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ahí estaba su primera lluvia de estrellas fugaces.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Abrió la boca de par en par al ver todas aquellas luces cruzando a una desorbitada velocidad el oscuro cielo, jamás había visto nada igual.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿No prefieres usar esto?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Nada más reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz, el pequeño se sorprendió y se giró rápidamente para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, quien le mostraba un objeto grande que aguantaba con ambos brazos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Era un telescopio decorado con un bonito lazo rojo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Feliz cumple, cariño.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, una enorme sonrisa decoró sus labios y corrió a abrazarla con toda la fuerza que pudo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
SIempre recordaría aquella noche. Las luces, el cielo, su madre y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido nunca.


	4. Drabble 4: Just Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este caso, os dejo a vuestra interpretación un poco lo que ha ocurrido.
> 
> Está basado en la canción Just feel better - Santana.

𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴: 𝗗𝗿𝘂𝗴 𝗔𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗺𝗽𝘁  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Jᴜsᴛ ғᴇᴇʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐼'𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑇𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔𝘩 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑧𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑒  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟"   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que caía en eso. Lo había usado una vez como ayuda para disuadirse de toda la mierda que llevaba acumulando un tiempo. Luego, para verse mejor al mirarse al espejo y, la última vez, para tratar de acabar con todo por segunda vez.  
¿Que por qué lo hacía de nuevo? No estaba del todo seguro. Quizás era una mezcla de sensaciones que su cerebro, permanentemente dañado, no lograba decodificar.   
¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia? ¿Dolor? ¿Desesperanza?  
Todas eran posibles tras lo que había ocurrido.  
Se metió una de las pastillas en la boca, agarró un vaso de agua y se lo llevó a los labios para, finalmente, beber un trago y tragarse todo junto. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero ni un solo sonido se escapaba de su garganta.  
Había aguantado demasiado, había tratado de ser todo lo comprensivo posible, de esperar, de estar ahí para él todo aquel tiempo, de amarle… pero nada, absolutamente nada, había sido suficiente. Al menos, Alex se había quedado con esa impresión.  
Pero ya daba igual. Se sentía vacío, incompleto, abandonado. Era como si, de pronto, el pequeño rayo de luz que le había estado iluminando el camino todo aquel tiempo, ese suele había prometido que siempre estaría ahí, se hubiese apagado sin previo aviso. Decidió apagarse, decidió dejarle a su libre albedrío, a su suerte.  
Y Alex Standall no había tenido nunca de eso. Esa palabra no pertenecía a su vocabulario.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑦  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐺𝑜𝑑 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒"   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La pantalla de su teléfono se encendió sobre el lavamanos. El joven giró la cabeza, posando su vista en ella. El nombre de su mejor amigo adornaba el centro de un fondo negro. Aceptó la llamada y se llevó el dispositivo a la oreja, pero no habló. Su cabeza latía con fuerza, dolía a rabiar. Ojalá la droga hiciese efecto pronto.  
—¿Alex? ¿Estás… —el chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea parecía dudar de las palabras que quería utilizar, pero al mismo tiempo, si el joven Standall hubiese prestado atención, habría sido fácil darse cuenta de que estaba aliviado. Probablemente de que aquella vez sí respondiese a sus llamadas— estás bien? Por un momento temí que…  
—Lo sé. Sólo he tomado una pastilla… para dormir.  
Aquella conversación se asemejaba mucho a la última vez en su habitación. Aquella mañana en la que el deportista se presentó en su casa alterado porque no le había contestado más a sus mensajes tras comentarle que tenía un arma en su habitación.  
—Pero estoy… —se atragantó con un «bien». ¿Alguna vez había funcionado mentirle? ¿Alguna vez había salido bien? Su voz se quebró, por segunda vez aquel día. Los recuerdos de la primera le atormentarían por mucho tiempo. Hacerse el fuerte con él hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser efectivo. Le conocía— No, no estoy bien.  
—No cuelgues. Voy para allí.  
No lo hizo. Estaba seguro de que aquella vez no conseguiría salir de ahí solo. Necesitaba luz.   
Al menos, la suficiente para no tomarse más pastillas.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐼 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒"


	5. Drabble 5: Look at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la conversación incompleta que Zach y Alex tuvieron tras el primero enterarse de lo ocurrido verdaderamente con Bryce Walker.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se habían quedado solos. Todos los demás se habían ido, nadie más quería hablar de lo recientemente descubrido. Pero el más alto parecía no decidirse en hacer lo mismo.  
Tras un largo rato en silencio durante el que de cabellos rubios había mirado incansable la madera de la mesa sobre la que sus codos mantenían el peso de su cabeza, el moreno habló.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Mírame… Necesito saber qué ocurrió.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El joven dudó, pero finalmente levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos que, para su sorpresa, no le juzgaban. ¿Por qué no? Les estaba jodiendo la vida a todos. Y lo peor: a Jessica… a él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ya lo dije…   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
«Por favor, no m—...»  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que pensé que lo había matado yo? ¿Recuerdas lo que tú me contestaste? Alex, sé que no lo harías sin una razón. Una de verdad. ¿Qué te dijo?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El rubio le miró una vez más. Los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla tras apartarla de la mesa sin hacer apenas ruido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Nos vemos mañana, Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No estaba listo. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que habías matado a alguien por él?


	6. Drabble 6: 𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐞́𝐧 𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐚 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐚, 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚́𝐜𝐢𝐥 𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐫.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex se va a Berkeley... y anda con un poco de miedo.

𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐞́𝐧 𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐚 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐚, 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚́𝐜𝐢𝐥 𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐫.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—A veces no necesitas palabras para entender, Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Si me explicas un poco más...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El de cabellos rubios suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. La maleta abierta de par en par frente a él, un montón de ropa apilotonada dentro. Solía ser una persona muy ordenada, pero ahora mismo era el vivo retrato de su estado emocional.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Cuando me fui de Texas dejé atrás a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo. Se ganó el título siendo un imbécil así que no tenía mucha competencia. Pero… le envié varios mensajes, ni siquiera vino a despedirse de mí. No sé, siento que soy una persona fácil de olvidar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach echó un rápido vistazo a la maleta frente a su mejor amigo y después volvió a observarle a él. Parecía preocupado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Cogió el móvil y rebuscó, por decimoquinta vez, la línea de buses a Berkeley.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Crees que voy a olvidarme de ti? ¿Quién aguantaría más de cinco minutos mis quejas sobre los Tigers si no eres tú?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex soltó una carcajada y tiró uno de los cojines que tenía a su lado contra su cara.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Y… ¿Quién va a traerte sour patch kids cuando solo te den verduras de comer y llegues harto si no soy yo? Nos necesitamos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex hizo una mueca, fingiendo estar pensativo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Jessica? Me los puede traer a mi habitación, te lo recuerdo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Voy a ofenderme, Alexander Dean Standall. ¿Quién va a llevarte a ver todas esas películas de terror antiguo con efectos especiales malos?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Contuvo una carcajada mientras miraba al chico a los ojos. Apoyó los brazos en la cama, tras su espalda, y pensó una buena respuesta a eso.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Tyler?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se levantó, haciéndose el ofendido y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de traspasar el marco, se giró. Los labios de Alex dibujaban una sonrisa divertida, su mirada, por otro lado, reflejaba curiosidad. A saber lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi ex mejor amigo?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El más bajo comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Zach no pudo evitar contenerse e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Su risa era jodidamente contagiosa y no ocurría de forma habitual, tenía que aprovecharla. Se volvió a acercar y le abrazó con fuerza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Eres un idiota… pero te quiero.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la que no podría olvidarte? —Alex negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. El más alto se separó de él solo lo indispensable, lo suficiente como para poder verle a los ojos. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo. Sus labios, a escasos centímetros.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Toc, toc  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se separó bruscamente, ambos miraron la puerta.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie, un ramo de flores.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex carraspeó, sus mejillas, sonrojadas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se quedó con las ganas de decirle todo lo que el verano había callado. Definitivamente, no era una persona fácil de olvidar.


	7. Drabble 7: 𝐌𝐞 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚́𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐲 𝐧𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salir de fiesta con Zach no siempre terminaba bien. No al menos como antes de aquella noche.

𝐌𝐞 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚́𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐲 𝐧𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚.

Salir de fiesta con él era algo complicado. No por falta de tiempo, de eso ambos tenían de sobra ahora que estaban de fin de semana y que todavía no tenían exámenes cerca; sino más bien por lo que siempre acababa por ocurrir en algún momento dado.  
Y ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sofás de aquel pub con el móvil entre sus manos mientras revisaba todas sus redes sociales una y otra vez. Su mejor amigo, en cambio, estaba suficientemente entretenido rodeando con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de una chica a la que acababa de conocer. Prefería no saber si también sus labios seguían estando ocupados como un par de minutos atrás, no levantaría de nuevo la cabeza. No soportaría verlo otra vez. No quería que su cabeza volviese a divagar sobre lo bien que estaría si, en lugar de aquella joven, fuese él el que estuviese a escasos centímetros de los labios de su mejor amigo. Siempre había sentido algo diferente por Zach que por el resto de sus amigos, pero desde el beso en la azotea algo había hecho click y cambiado.  
¿Por qué siempre le insistía para ir de fiesta? ¿Por qué le rogaba con aquellos ojos de cachorrito abandonado si lo iba a dejar tirado por la primera rubia que se pasase por delante?  
Y peor, ¿por qué acababa accediendo si sabía que siempre terminaba todo de la misma forma? Zach borracho, él llevándolo a casa. Quizás era eso lo que quería, que condujese Alex. Nada más.  
Era gracioso que Zach siempre dijese lo importante que era para él, pero lo mucho que, a la vez, le estaba lastimando sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.


	8. What if they find us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach y Alex están en una fiesta universitaria...
> 
> De ahí, todo se desmadra.

*

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀··¿Y sɪ ɴᴏs ᴇɴᴄᴜᴇɴᴛʀᴀɴ﹖··  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐺𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝐼'𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑖𝑡'𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑟𝑎𝑛  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐹𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑑  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑚, 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝘩𝑎𝑙𝑓  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑆𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑑𝑜 𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Aquella fiesta había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Había llegado con Charlie y ahora su lengua se enredaba con la de otro.  
Si bien quería al quarterback de los Tigers, el sentimiento era incomparable al que sentía con el chico cuyas manos recorrían ahora toda su espalda bajo la camisa. Los dedos de una de las manos del más bajo se perdían entre los mechones azabache dando ligeros tirones, la otra estaba más que ocupada en arañar toda su espalda hasta llegar al estorbo que era en ese momento el cinturón.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Por otro lado, el de rasgos asiáticos estaba ocupado en aprisionarlo contra la pared de aquel vestidor y, a la vez, llevando ahora una de las manos hacia el pantalón del rubio, el cual desabrochó con agilidad como si no fuese la primera vez. Se habían colado en una habitación, no tenían ni la más remota idea de a quién le pertenecía ya que era una fraternidad; pero era lo que menos les importaba. Los besos que se habían dado un par de minutos antes mientras jugaban a la botella, con justamente Charlie delante, les habían revivido un fuego que habían tratado de apaciguar tantas veces que habían perdido la cuenta.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Mierda… —jadeó en cuanto los labios de su mejor amigo dejaron de ayudarle a ahogarlos. Ahora, se estaba encargando de su cuello y una de sus manos se había hecho espacio por dentro de su ropa interior. Alex tuvo que morderse el labio antes de continuar hablando— ¿y si nos encuentran?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Pues los mandamos a la mierda—murmuró contra su oído, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja para después soplar con suavidad, provocándole un escalofrío al de ojos aguamarina.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo quiero todo de ti, ahora.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Tras un pequeño mordisco más, Zach se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó hacia los labios del universitario y los rozó con los suyos propios, pero sin llegar a besarle. Luego, llevó el dedo pulgar hacia los mismos y los acarició.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dicho aquello, viendo el deseo en los ojos de su ahora amante, pegó todo su cuerpo al ajeno, besándole de nuevo con más intensidad que antes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ambos jóvenes sabían que no estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero ambos coincidían en lo que más deseaban en ese momento.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Y no podían parar.


	9. Ni por un segundo creas que lo quiero suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18, segunda parte del anterior Drabble.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ni por un segundo pienses que lo quiero suave."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El gran miedo de Alex era que fuesen delicado con él. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que le hiciesen pensar que era débil, odiaba que lo tratasen como un muñeco roto. Le gustaba que fuesen brutos con él, que lo tratasen con brusquedad. Aunque solo en el sexo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Charlie durante aquellos meses en los que habían estado juntos. Y, la verdad, estaba feliz de que su primera vez fuese con el de pelo azabache. Le conocía, nunca le trataba como a alguien inútil; todo lo contrario. Pero, aún así, sentía que era mejor hacérselo saber.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se separó de sus labios, solo un momento, para mirarle a los ojos, manteniendo los suyos entreabiertos y el mentón elevado. Le miraba con éxtasis, con unas ganas que jamás recordaba haber sentido antes. Podía sentirle ya completamente dentro, se había quedado quieto para ayudarle a acostumbrarse a aquella nueva sensación… y probablemente él también estaba en la misma sentación. Era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un hombre pero Alex notaba que tenía mucha más experiencia que él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tenía tacto… aunque esperaba que solo fuese al inicio.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Puedes moverte, Zach —murmuró, delineando después el labio inferior del otro chico con la lengua.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele? —mierda, hasta borracho podía ser un cielo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ni por un segundo pienses que quiero hacerlo lento, quiero que me lo des todo, ¿me escuchas? No admito menos que eso —le sujetó la cara con ambas manos, obligando al de cabello azabache a que mantuviese contacto visual—, lo quiero.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Lo quieres… o lo necesitas? —se acercó hacia su oreja y luego bajó hasta su cuello, donde apoyó una de las manos y dio un suave apretón— ¿Me necesitas?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El fuerte cuerpo de Zach sobre el suyo le hacía sentir más pequeño, sumiso. Y eso le estaba poniendo todavía más.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Te necesito, ahora m-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de sentir cómo el de ojos café se movía dentro de él, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un gemido que calló la boca de Zach. No podían hacer ruido, los podían escuchar y tendrían un serio problema. Las embestidas fueron aumentando ritmo y fuerza a medida que pasaban los segundos, al igual que la presión de una de las manos de Zach sobre el cuello del rubio. Sí, era su primera vez, pero no había tardado nada en encontrar un punto débil en Álex que ni él mismo conocía. ¿Que dónde estaba la otra mano? Ocupándose de su miembro. Quería hacerle lo más feliz posible, hacerle llegar al clímax y ver en sus ojos aquel brillo que tanto añoraba ahora que estaba lejos. Pero lo mejor: quería grabarse en la cabeza la escena porque él era el causante de cada uno de esos jadeos que se escapaban por la garganta del más bajo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ambos se movían al mismo compás, se compenetraban a la perfección. Y no era una sorpresa, siempre habían sido el uno para el otro.   
Siempre habían sido Zach y Alex, y aquel encuentro inesperado solo era una prueba más de ello.


	10. Drabble 10: Muelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especial San Valentín

⠀“Muelle”   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El paseo marítimo de Evergreen era enorme. La ciudad contaba con dos muelles, uno de ellos el rubio todavía no se atrevía a pisarlo solo, pero adoraba ir a caminar por el otro. La zona estaba llena de puestos de comida, de luces. El suelo era de madera, las barandillas estaban recién renovadas y pintadas de color blanco. Además, al ser San Valentín, el ayuntamiento había decorado todo el lugar con luces blancas y rojas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
A Alex nunca le había gustado San Valentín. Su plan era siempre el de tumbarse y ponerse a jugar a alguno de los videojuegos que tenía, leer algún libro o tocar algo su guitarra, es decir, un día normal. De todas formas, aquello había sido siempre porque no tenía con quien pasar el día, el que no le gustara era básicamente una excusa en la que encubría una parte de su personalidad. No, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto exageradas, pero algo que no tenía pensado jamás decir en voz alta era que sí le gustaría que fuesen románticos con él en privado. Y privado no tenía por qué significar a lugares como una habitación, él pensaba más en cualquier lugar, aunque hubiese más gente, donde no fuesen el centro de atención de nadie más; que solo existan el uno y el otro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Caminó a paso lento hacia las barandillas que daban al río sosteniendo un café en la mano. Había quedado con Zach en unos minutos, pero había llegado antes de hora. Se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo que era una tarde normal, que Zach le había dicho de quedar por pura coincidencia porque era un viernes en el que no había partido en Liberty… Pero aún así su cuerpo reaccionaba con dolores de barriga y cabeza debido a los nervios. Tragó saliva, un tanto inquieto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No tardó en escuchar la voz de aquel chico tras de él llamarle por su nombre y se giró sobresaltado. Todavía era temprano, ¿cómo había llegado ya? Aunque él mismo estaba ahí desde hacía diez minutos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— ¡Lex! ¿Ya has cogido café? — se acercó a él con aquella sonrisa característica en sus labios que conseguía pararle el corazón al rubio un par de segundos cada vez que le veía. Asintió, sin conseguir ocultar aquella pequeña sonrisita casi imperceptible y dio un par de pasos hacia él, extendiendo el brazo para pasarle el que había pedido para él. Pero no fue el único que traía un detalle, ni el que extendió uno de sus brazos. Zach, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, le había traído una bolsita de sour patch kids y una rosa negra. Uno de sus colores favoritos— Feliz San Valentín.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀***  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La tarde pasó relativamente normal tras aquello. Alex le había abrazado y, después, se habían ido a dar un paseo por el muelle. La noche cayó sobre ellos, envolviéndolos a ambos en un manto de oscuridad solamente iluminado por los escaparates de las tiendas y las luces. El ambiente era increíble, no iba a negarlo. Aunque cualquier momento con Zach a solas era especial, aquella tarde lo estaba siendo todavía más. Los pies de ambos colgaban entre las barandillas que daban al río, ambos sentados comiendo un helado a pesar de las horas que eran y hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia: el último libro que Alex había leído, una canción nueva que el moreno había descubierto y de la que pretendía hacer una cover. Era raro que ambos tuviesen la oportunidad de hablar de temas normales, era raro que sus vidas pareciesen corrientes por una tarde. Tampoco era habitual un regalo en San Valentín, pero Zach sentía que había ganado con aquella sonrisa tonta y el sonrojo que las pálidas mejillas de su mejor amigo tenían marcadas, tampoco aquellas manos que se rozaban de vez en cuando al entrar en la bolsita de Sour Patch kids como si pretendiesen ser casuales o el roce de las yemas de los dedos de ambos a los labios ajenos cuando llevaban uno de esos dulces a la boca del contrario.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Lo único que permanecía igual eran esas sonrisas, esos te quiero callados, la mezcla de canciones en la lista de reproducción que ambos habían acordado para cuando pasaban tiempo juntos y aquel miedo a dar el paso en su relación. A cruzar una línea entre ellos que, sin haberse dado cuenta, habían transpasado hace mucho.


	11. Drabble 11: My Inmortal

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀My Inmortal  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀There wounds won’t seem to heal  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀this pain is just too real  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀there’s just too much that time cannot erase  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pensó que la primera vez había sido suficiente. Pensó que había mejorado, que el tiempo había ido, poco a poco, cicatrizando las heridas; y aunque en parte sí había estado siendo así por meses, una cicatriz puede ser reabierta. Al fin y al cabo él era el único culpable, había sido quien tomó cada una de las decisiones que irremediablemente lo condujeron a ese final. Otra vez. A parte de las punzadas en el estómago, no sentía nada. En parte era un alivio, llevaba días de arrepentimiento, miedo, desesperación. Por otro lado, sabía que eso debería asustarle porque sabía perfectamente que aquello no traía nada bueno.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se levantó por fin, tras un par de minutos recostado sobre la cama, y caminó hacia el armario. Su plan era sencillo: dejar todo bien ordenado, ir a clase y…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bueno, después, buscar la manera de hacerlo. Ya no sería tan fácil como la primera. Su padre había escondido todas las armas o, más bien, las había puesto bajo seguro y aunque él sabía dónde se encontraban no tenía manera de sacarlas de allí.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀****  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Trataba de aparentar estar normal con todos y creía que en parte lo estaba consiguiendo. Esquivar a Zach durante todo el día había sido tarea fácil, lo mismo con Jessica. Su error realmente fue la conversación con Tyler. ¿Preguntar por un arma? ¿En serio no se le había ocurrido nada mejor? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras salía de la sala y caminó directo a la biblioteca. Debía entregar un par de libros que había tomado prestados una semana antes, solo un par de días antes de…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Los dientes se clavaron un poco más sobre su labio como si trataran, irónicamente, parar todo aquel dolor que sentía dentro de él. Porque mierda, prefería veinte mil veces notar ese sabor metálico en la boca a continuar escuchando todas esas voces en su cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Tenían razón, es una pena que no lo hubieses hecho bien a la primera”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Solo seguiste vivo para causar más dolor, ¿no sabes hacer nada bien?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Por tu culpa, Zach casi va a la cárcel”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“No, no, por tu culpa Clay está sufriendo muchísimo y siendo culpado de cosas que tú has hecho. ¿No te da vergüenza?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Sin ti, todos estarán mejor”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su estómago dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ya caminaba hacia la salida del centro. Esta vez no iba a fallar, nadie le iba a encontrar hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, no sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo en su habitación. Sabía lo que debía hacer.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Alex?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Si no fuese por Clay, quizás, todo habría salido tal y como tenía planeado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀********  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Alex…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El joven de cabellos claros detuvo el paso y se giró, encontrándose con aquellos ojos café que tantas reacciones diferentes habían causado en él y que todavía no lograba comprender ni poner en orden.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Estoy bien, Zach. De verdad, no haré ninguna tontería—no, no la haría, no ahora que todos sus amigos estaban implicados. Ya bastante daño había causado como para ahora irse y dejarles con todo aquel percal.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo sé, Alex. Es solo que… mierda, deja que te lleve a casa. Tu padre no iba a venir, ¿verdad?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. No, obviamente había sido una mentira cuando le dijo a Clay que se iría a casa. Su plan había sido desde el inicio ir hacia el muelle. A partir de ahí… no lo tenía del todo claro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ven, tengo el coche ahí aparcado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀********  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Las lágrimas se habían apilotonado en los ojos del moreno y sus manos temblaban sujetando aquella nota. Alex estaba sentado a su lado, las manos recorriendo su cuero cabelludo, enredándose entre los mechones de su cabello. No se atrevía a girarse y ver al otro leer, no podía ver la reacción de Zach; estaba seguro de que en esos momentos tendría ganas de matarle, estaría completamente decepcionado, seguro que…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Un abrazo. No entendía por qué, pero le estaba abrazando. Debía odiarle, debía gritarle, culparle.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Al principio no reaccionó, tardó un par de segundos en hacerlo, pero terminó explotando. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, justo por encima de las heridas que se había hecho un rato antes de tanto apretar. Cerró las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, pero finalmente las volvió a abrir y golpeó a penas sin fuerza el pecho de su mejor amigo. Intentó zafarse de él, pero con cada golpe y cada intento fallido, Zach fortalecía el abrazo, negándose totalmente a soltarle y alejarle de él. Había estado a punto de perderle, otra vez.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Mierda, ¿cómo pudo habérseme pasado otra vez? Alex, joder —había apoyado la cabeza sobre la del rubio, pero la separó un par de centímetros para dejarle un beso en la frente. Eso acabó por calmar al más bajo, quien había comenzado a llorar en alto. Esos sollozos le destrozaban por dentro, se había guardado aquellas lágrimas por demasiado tiempo y se notaba a simple vista—. No puedo permitirme perderte, ahora más que nunca. Eres mi pilar. ¿Me oyes?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazados sobre la cama, ninguno queriendo separarse porque sentía que, de ser así, se desmoronarían. Era cierto, el uno era el pilar del otro. Pasados unos minutos, Alex había dejado de llorar. Sorbió por la nariz y se separó un poco, sin soltarle todavía. No quería.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? Mis padres no estarán y… no creo que pueda pasarla solo. Quiero decir—  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Me quedaré. Venga, túmbate. Veremos una película, haré palomitas. Todo va a estar bien.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sonrió y asintió, secándose la cara con la manga de la camiseta. Zach siempre estaría ahí, había sido un estúpido al no haberse atrevido a contárselo. Y todavía faltaban temas por tocar, pero en ese momento no quería seguir hablando de ello. Solo quería disfrutar de ese rato entre los dos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no compartían una noche de cine.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Solo le necesitaba a él. A nadie más, y cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro de ello. Porque sí, cada vez que el uno se separaba del otro como había ocurrido el pasado verano, algo acababa ocurriendo que los unía todavía más.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Separados, eran tormenta. Juntos, la calma.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Canción: My Inmortal, Evanescence


	12. Drabble 12: Letter

𝑳𝒂 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒓𝒆.   
❝ Hey...   
Ya. Lo sé, una carta. Nada propio de mí, ¿uh? Pero aquí estoy, escribiendo una para ti como si no pudiese enviarte un whatsapp. Creo que en parte me resulta mucho más fácil hacer esto porque es tan sencillo como dejarla sobre tu cama y asegurarme de que no la leerás hasta que yo ya me haya ido a Berkeley.  
¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Diciendo que te echaré de menos? Sé que ambos tenemos ganas de pasar página en cuanto al instituto, que estos últimos años han estado repletos de pesadillas y, que en parte, somos responsables de que así haya sido. Pero prefiero quedarme con lo bueno porque ha sido poco pero muy significativo para mí. Sí, hemos hecho amigos que espero que duren toda la vida, pero si tuviese que quedarme con uno serías tú. Nunca me has juzgado, en esos momentos en los que yo quería rendirme has estado ahí. Siempre has sido tú.  
No se me dan muy bien las palabras, soy un chico de hechos, de hacer las cosas y luego arrepentirme a los cinco minutos si no ha salido bien. Soy consciente de que sabes lo que siento por ti y, que aún así, no has intentado alejarme. Quería darte las gracias por no haberlo hecho porque, ¿sabes? no estoy ciego. Sé perfectamente que lo hiciste con todos menos conmigo. Eres una persona maravillosa. Y sí, tienes defectos, al igual que todo el puto mundo; pero te hacen ser quien eres y no cambiaría ninguno de ellos en ti. No, ni siquiera esa extraña manía tuya de molestarme para llevarme a fiestas arrastras o en brazos.  
Sí, tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Todavía hoy. No preguntes por qué, yo tampoco lo entiendo.  
Pero la razón de que esté escribiendo esto no es que me contestes, no es que tengas que explicar de nuevo que eres hetero o alguna mierda así. En realidad es para que, aunque yo esté lejos, tengas estas palabras en algo mejor que un simple Whatsapp o SMS para ayudarte a recordar que no estás solo cuando más dudes de ti mismo. Tienes gente en esta vida que te quiere, y también a quien lo hace a pesar de no poder estar aquí. Eres mucho más que un deportista, me has salvado la vida, eres un artista y estoy seguro de que serás un pianista y un guitarrista buenísimo. Obvio, a parte de ser mi mejor amigo. Venga ya, aguantas a alguien tan irritante como a mí, te mereces lo mejor. Y lo conseguirás.  
Dicho esto, ya puedo dejar de fingir que he subido a tu habitación solo para dejarte esas púas de la suerte que te prometí para el inicio de tus clases. Cuídalas bien, espero que tu primera cover vaya dedicada a mí.  
Te quiero, Zachary Dempsey. Te veo el fin de semana 😉.❞


	13. Drabble 13: Ken & Barbie

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐓𝐰𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐌𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su madre había insistido mil y una veces para salir a dar un paseo. Su padre aceptó finalmente, dejando el mando a distancia sobre la mesita del salón y levantándose para calzarse y salir. El pequeño de pelo oscuro no quería, sabía lo que se le vendría encima si terminaban donde siempre, y…  
Tenía razón.  
Solo caminaron un rato como familia, pronto terminaron, como siempre, en el parque. Nada más llegar, se sentó en la arena y allí se quedó, solo, mientras su madre charlaba con sus amigas y su padre charlaba con alguno de los padres que ya conocía. Ella adoraba pasar tiempo allí, era como un lugar de reunión, y a él no le importaba demasiado ir así que siempre accedía.  
Pero Zach lo odiaba. Estaba lleno de niños que disfrutaban, pero a él nunca ninguno le hacía ni el menor caso. Había llegado a Evergreen de bebé, no era un niño nuevo en el barrio ni mucho menos, pero no tenía amigos. Nadie quería acercarse a él.  
Y eso hacía que se sintiera diferente, que se sintiera menos, inferior, despreciado. Con nueve años de edad y se había autoconvencido de que no era igual a los demás.  
Invalidado. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐃𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐝  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— ¿Estás solo? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Una voz dulce lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules cielo, una sonrisa encantadora dibujada en unos labios rojizos. Era un chico de pelo rubio que le miraba como ningún otro niño lo había hecho desde que tenía recuerdos. Le miraba como a un igual. El niño le tendió la mano. Zach tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, observando aquella palma abierta delante de él. Terminó por asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sí, claro.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
El de cabellos dorados sonrió, cerrando los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, y tiró suavemente de él para ayudarle a levantarse.  
El corazón de Zach latía con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se ponía de pie. No sabía si la calidez que sentía de ese chico era algo propio o la sentía de más por no haber sido nunca nadie así de agradable con él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐬  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Resultó que ese chico no estaba solo, Christine, su prima, le acompañaba. Se pasaron la tarde jugando, unas horas super divertidas que el joven de cabello azabache recordaría por mucho tiempo. Sus padres le miraban orgullosos, probablemente porque por fin había hecho amigos. El problema vino cuando, jugando al escondite, el moreno comenzó a correr perseguido por el otro chico, a quien le había tocado pandar, y se cayó al suelo. El otro llegó a su lado y se arrodilló a su lado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, realmente preocupado, frunciendo el ceño y buscando rastro de alguna herida. Encontró una en la rodilla y, al moverse, en la palma de su mano. Se había rascado, incluso sangraba un poco. El chico tomó la mano herida entre las suyas, sopló para quitarle el polvillo de la arena y dejó un beso sobre ella. Probablemente, su madre le hacía lo mismo y se le había quedado aquella manía; pero Zach se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado a lo largo de la tarde? Sus ojos café encontraron los azules cielo. Le miraba con una sonrisa, ya totalmente tranquilo al ver que no había sido nada la caída.   
—¡Zachary! Nos vamos de aquí, venga, levántate.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La voz de su madre lo quitó de aquel trance en el que esos zafiros le habían sumergido. El rubio se separó rápidamente de allí, su padre también se había acercado al ver la escena, pero quien se había interpuesto entre ellos dos había sido la mujer.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Vamos, Buddy. Se está haciendo tarde.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La madre de Zach parecía enfadada, él no entendía por qué, pero durante una semana no le permitió volver al parque cuando antes solían ir casi todos los días.  
Cuando le dejó, el chico de cabello dorado ya no estaba. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.  
No volvió a verle, pero durante meses recordó aquellos ojos azules cada vez que iba al parque y los niños le miraban con frialdad. Si no lo hacía, sentía que se echaría a llorar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐧  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con un álbum de fotos entre las manos. Le había prometido a su mejor amigo que le ayudaría a buscar un par de fotos el cumpleaños de su hermano. Al parecer, el rubio quería coger alguna que otra foto de Peter que fuese un pelín más comprometida, pero les costaba mucho encontrar los álbumes de fotos de cuando eran pequeños.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— Si encuentras algo, avisa. Me da igual cómo sea, pero tiene que tener alguna cara rara o ser tan adorable que de risa, ya sabes. Esa típica foto que hasta una madre se ríe de ternura pero de la que yo me partiría el culo.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Mientras pasaba las páginas en busca de la indicada, el más joven de los Standall preparaba unos sándwiches en la cocina. Habían pasado ya como una hora rebuscando y todavía no habían elegido más que la foto actual, así que a ambos les había entrado el hambre.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— Está bien, está bien… — respondió. Iba a pasar otra más cuando, de repente, el álbum dejó de ser sobre Peter. Se recostó, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de analizar una de las cuatro que tenía delante.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐥𝐝  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐊𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐰  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐇𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Allí había una foto de Alex. No estaba solo, había una chica a su lado de rasgos similares a él y, al otro, un niño moreno de rasgos asiáticos.  
Era…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— Alex, ¿este eres tú?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
— No jodas, ¿están mezcladas? —bufó, acercándose a él un momento para echarle un vistazo a lo que fuera que estaba viendo Zach. Sus mejillas, casi imperceptiblemente sonrojadas. A saber con qué caras salía en la foto—. Ajá, soy yo. Sigue buscando.   
Dicho aquello, volvió a girarse y caminó hacia la cocina para terminar los aperitivos que estaba preparando. Ni se había fijado en los dos que estaban a su lado en la fotografía.  
Ese era Zach. Se había olvidado completamente de aquel día, más bien, en su mente había quedado guardado como un sueño. Se había convencido a sí mismo que aquel día nunca había pasado, que había sido una triquiñuela de su cerebro para hacerle olvidar todo lo malo de aquella época. Pero no había sido así, y ese retrato era prueba suficiente.  
Ahí estaba esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules cielo, esas mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Cómo no había caído en ello antes? No había cambiado nada, o bueno, quizás sus ojos estaban un pelín más oscuros y su pelo igual, pero…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐧  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐞  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐧  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex volvió al salón con una bandeja llena de sour patch kids, doritos y un par de bocadillos. Arqueó una ceja, tratando de entender por qué su mejor amigo le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Tío, sé que no soy tu tipo, pero tampoco soy tan feo, ¿no?   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach sacudió la cabeza y sonrió inmediatamente. No, seguía siendo el mismo niño que le había ayudado y quitado todos esos miedos de encima, quien en una sola tarde o, más bien, en un par de horas le había ayudado tanto a su autoestima y le había mostrado lo contrario a esa soledad que ya tan bien reconocía. Quien nunca le había juzgado.  
No, podía hacer la peor cosa del mundo. Alex siempre estaría ahí y nunca tendría una sola mala palabra para él.  
Siempre había sido Alex.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐊𝐞𝐧, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐁𝐚𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐞⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia Alex, quien seguía de pie, mirándole con las cejas levantadas y los labios entreabiertos sin entender nada.   
Ahora entendía por qué su madre había reaccionado así, por qué siempre había odiado a Alex, por qué siempre lo había tratado de alejar de él. Pero por suerte, al parecer, volvían a encontrarse una y otra vez.  
Se quedó quieto a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Llevó una mano a su nuca y acercó los labios a su cabeza, a la zona donde estaba la principal cicatriz de su cráneo. Alex se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sus ojos abiertos como platos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo por lo bajo, todavía sosteniendo la bandeja de comida. Buscó sus ojos color café y, al encontrarlos, los vio vidriosos— ¿estás bien?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—El chico de la foto… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el álbum de fotos abierto de par en par sobre el sofá— soy yo. Nos conocimos de pequeños. No sabes lo mucho que hiciste por mí.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex se acercó al sofá, sacó la foto del álbum y la observó, abriendo la boca de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Este… eres tú?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach asintió, rodeando el cuerpo del rubio con los dos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él de forma que la cabeza del más bajo se hundiese en su pecho.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Siempre has estado ahí para mí. Para todo. Y yo…   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Shh, ni se te ocurra —Alex le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole con fuerza—. Yo no hice nada, no estuve ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste. Todo fue circunstancial —se separó solo un poco para mirarle a los ojos, cuando los encontró sonrió profundamente. Una lágrima corría por el rostro, así que llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y se la secó—. Tú estu-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sus palabras fueron calladas con un beso. Uno por fin correspondido, ese que tanto tiempo ambos habían deseado.  
Siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, aunque no fuese físicamente. Porque no solo era Zach el que soñaba con esos ojos zafiro cada noche en la que sentía no poder aguantar más.  
Alex tampoco había olvidado nunca al pequeño niño que jugaba solo en el parque.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐇𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐊𝐞𝐧, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐁𝐚𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐞


	14. Drabble 14: The Scientist

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕔𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕤𝕥  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀El primer contacto con la muerte para Alex fue una mañana de verano, a sus trece años de edad. Si bien sus padres lo seguían considerando un niño, era evidente que estaba entrando de pleno en la adolescencia. No solo por su físico, sino sobre todo por su personalidad. Discutía más con sus padres, les llevaba la contraria, desobedecía…Su madre a veces se encontraba a sí misma preguntando si le ocurría algo en el instituto. Era una pequeña bomba de relojería.  
Sobre todo aquellos últimos días.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Su tía se alojaba con su prima en la casa de los Standall unos cuantos días, el rubio no entendía muy bien por qué y en parte estaba bastante molesto. Su madre le había propuesto que compartiera habitación con su hermano mayor un par de días delante de ambas y él se había negado en rotundo. No quería abandonar su cuarto bajo ninguna condición, así que finalmente -y todavía más a su pesar- ambas mujeres llegaron a la conclusión de que Christine se quedaría con Alex durante aquellas cuántas noches.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Tras aquella noticia, el joven salió por la puerta principal de su casa más que enfadado. La conocía muy bien, de pequeños eran inseparables y, realmente, hasta hace un par de años así había sido. Después, los padres de la joven se separaron y tuvieron que irse a otro pueblo. El trabajo de sus padres no les permitió reunirse el anterior verano y, el de la madre de Christine los mantuvo lejos durante las Navidades. Por esa misma razón, Alex no la había visto desde hacía año y medio.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dio un largo paseo por las calles de Lawrence hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche y el sol apenas iluminaba ya el cielo. La zona no era peligrosa, pero el de ojos aguamarina había escuchado últimamente tantas historias macabras que, aunque dudaba un poco de su veracidad, que prefirió volver a casa a regañadientes.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Nada más entrar por la puerta, su madre le recibió con el rostro serio. Rodó los ojos, entendiendo ya lo que la mujer pensaba de él sin necesidad de que dijese ni palabra. Se sintió inmediatamente culpable, Carolyn siempre lo conseguía pero él volvía a cagarla una y otra vez. Cada vez ocurría más a menudo pero no podía dejar de sentir esa rabia dentro de él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Lo siento. No tengo hambre, no voy a cenar, iré directamente a la cama.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀No le replicó, dejó que el rubio subiese las escaleras y se encerrase en su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el pijama, y después se tiró sobre la cama con el móvil en la mano para intentar desconectar un poco.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Estuvo así hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación crujir. Separó un momento la vista de la pantalla y se centró en los ojos de su prima, quien había dado solo un paso dentro. Tenía sus mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, podrían mentir a todos y decir que eran hermanos, ni una sola persona les llevaría la contraria.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Te molesto? Si quieres… puedo quedarme un rato aquí y cuando se vayan a dormir me iré al sofá.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑵𝒐𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒖𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑵𝒐𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑵𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No, no hace falta. No te preocupes —soltó un suspiro y volvió a centrarse en instagram. Tampoco era buena idea, las notificaciones de la última foto que había subido no eran precisamente la mejor manera de distraerse. Todos los comentarios eran insultos.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Christine se sentó sobre la cama. Ella ya estaba en pijama, así que directamente se metió debajo de las sábanas, quedando sentada, y agarró el libro que había traído a Lawrence y que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que esos días compartirían. Alex lo vio de reojo y, al reconocerlo, volvió a suspirar y se incorporó para quedar en la misma posición que su prima, pero un poco girado para observarla.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿”Nunca seré tu héroe”? —preguntó tras coger aire profundamente por la nariz. En realidad echaba mucho de menos sus conversaciones durante la noche. Quería revivirlas aunque fuese solo por un par de minutos. Sentirse de nuevo aquel niño inocente cuyo único problema era la hora de volver a casa por las tardes tras irse a jugar con Peter, el único amigo de verdad que tenía y que, para colmo, era su hermano.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Los labios de su prima dibujaron una tierna sonrisa y Alex juraría que lo que él pensó que eran unos ojos cansados brillaron de felicidad.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Aquella noche fueron ellos otra vez. El chico apagó su teléfono y ambos hablaron durante horas. Alex pensó que podría encontrarse a sí mismo al pasar tiempo con ella, quizás todo iría mejor a partir de aquel momento.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Aunque toda esa felicidad se desmoronó al día siguiente.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lo primero que escuchó nada más abrir los ojos fueron gritos que provenían desde la cocina. Bostezó, tratando de desperezarse un poco, un tanto molesto de ser despertado de esa manera; pero cuando distinguió a la dueña de una de las voces se le encendieron todas las alarmas. Se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose solo las zapatillas, y bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde su prima estaba.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Sus pálidas mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, su madre parecía desesperada. Carolyn estaba a su lado e intentaba calmarlas, pero buscó los ojos de su hijo, implorante.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, llevando una de sus manos al hombro de la joven que tenía su misma edad. La chica se apartó con brusquedad, totalmente alterada. Le faltaba el aire. Alex pensó que explotaría en cualquier momento.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? ¿Fue por eso que papá se fue? ¿Porque tampoco le entendías?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarle! Nos abandonó, lo he dado todo por ti y, ¿me lo pagas así? Si quiero esto para ti es justamente para que mejores, para que no te sigas sintiendo así. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀La joven se giró rápidamente, andando hacia la puerta de la casa de los Standall. Su rostro bañado en color rojo. Alex, confuso.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Dejadme todos en paz! Solo querías deshacerte de mí, igual que él.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dicho aquello, la joven dio un portazo, dejando a unas madres preocupadas y a un completamente desconcertado primo observando el lugar en el que la chica había estado unos segundos antes, en shock.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Chris! —gritó el más alto, dando un paso hacia delante con la intención de seguirla; pero su madre le paró colocando la mano en su hombro.  
—Creo que necesita estar un rato a solas, cariño.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀No debió hacer caso a su madre, tenía que haber salido corriendo tras ella, tenía que haberla ayudado… pero simplemente asintió y buscó la mirada de Carolyn, tratando de comprender, de encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Pero ella estaba ahora ocupada abrazando a su hermana, quien lloraba desconsolada.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀En lugar de desayunar, el chico subió las escaleras, agarró la ropa que se pondría aquel día y caminó hacia la ducha, todavía con el mal cuerpo de haber presenciado aquella discusión. Después volvería a preguntarle a su madre. Antes de ponerse dentro de la bañera, clicó en su lista de reproducción de Spotify sin molestarse en quitar el modo avión del móvil, necesitaba urgentemente dejar de escuchar los sollozos desesperados de su tía, el único sonido que invadía la propiedad.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Pensó que nada podía sonar tan roto como aquello, que aquel silencio inundado de llantos era lo más triste que había escuchado jamás, que nada se le podría comparar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Una vez más, se equivocaba, al igual que cuando pensó que su prima volvería antes de la cena.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Un par de golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación lo despertaron. Se había quedado dormido por la tarde mientras escuchaba música con los cascos puestos y leía el penúltimo capítulo de su libro favorito, ese que no importara cuantas veces ojeara le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, cómodo, en casa. Ese que le proporcionaba estabilidad mental cuando más la necesitaba. Sabía su final, que terminaba bien… Y ahora necesitaba justo eso. Levantó la cabeza, observando la cama vacía donde su prima había dormido la noche anterior. Después, buscó a su madre. Le miraba con preocupación. Supo al instante que algo iba mal, muy mal.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Se reunieron todos en la puerta de casa y, mientras Carolyn y su tía Kelly buscarían por la ciudad, él y su padre subieron al coche policial y condujeron hasta la entrada del City of Lawrence Nature Park. Aparcaron donde pudieron, cogieron varias linternas y comenzaron a caminar. Se pasaron dos horas buscando sin encontrar nada y, para cuando Alex discernió unos metros delante un granero, el manto oscuro de la noche ya les cubría en su totalidad y la lluvia había empezado a empapar a los dos hombres que buscaban algún rastro que seguir para dar con el paradero de Christine. Comenzó a correr en esa dirección, con el corazón en un puño, esquivando ramas y llenando sus zapatos de barro. Quizás su prima se había cubierto allí, quizás tenía miedo de volver a casa o se había incluso perdido en aquel enorme bosque.  
Abrió la puerta del granero con facilidad, estaba medio rota y, de milagro, no se había clavado una astilla. La voz de su padre llamándole a gritos sonaba como un eco lejano, el sonido de su corazón lo atenuaba, así que lo ignoró.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀De todas formas, dejó de correr en cuanto la luz de su linterna iluminó una figura que colgaba al fondo del granero. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero sintió cómo la voz le abandonaba de inmediato. La linterna se le cayó de la mano, haciendo un sonido metálico nada más tocar el suelo. Su padre llegó corriendo tras él y, al instante en el que vio lo que su hijo observaba totalmente inmóvil, se apresuró a llegar hacia él y taparle los ojos. Se colocó delante de él y lo obligó a mirarle. Al principio le fue imposible centrar su atención en él, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, Alex vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de Bill. Aún así, no era tan terrorífica como la de Christine, quien permanecía allí colgada, completamente sin vida.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Su padre le obligó a salir de allí, tirando de él con suavidad pero insistencia. El rubio no quería dejar de mirarla, tenía la estúpida esperanza de que se moviera, de que todavía hubiese alguna oportunidad de que siguiese viva.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀No tardó en llegar su madre, junto a la de su prima. Los sollozos fueron todavía más fuertes que antes, más dolorosos, resquebrajados. Sintió su corazón romperse, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía nada. Se había quedado más blanco que la nieve, sentado sobre los restos de un árbol talado, cubierto con una manta y la vista clavada en la puerta de aquel granero. No lloraba, estaba totalmente en shock.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Al llegar a casa y estar ya en su habitación, el más joven de los Standall agarró el móvil que estaba encima de la mesita de noche junto al libro de “Nunca seré tu héroe” que su prima había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Estaba sin terminar. Sacó el modo avión y vio un montón de notificaciones de Instagram. Cada una era peor que la anterior, algunas le decían que se suicidara, otros, que era un maricón de mierda.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Se dejó caer sobre la cama, por fin consiguiendo deshacer ese nudo en la garganta que llevaba horas ahogándolo y comenzando a llorar a llanto vivo. La había perdido, y no había hecho nada por evitarlo. No había estado ahí para ella cuando más le necesitaba. Quería volver atrás, quería resetear aquel día y hacer como que nada había ocurrido. Quería salvarla.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Pero era demasiado tarde. No era un libro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Jamás terminó de releer su favorito, se quedó exactamente igual que el de su prima, porque refugiarse en una historia con final feliz en un mundo donde éstos no existían era estúpido. Sabía cómo terminaría la suya, y no le cabía duda de que sería igual a la que le había tocado a la que había sido su mejor amiga tantos años. Su única amiga.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑵𝒐𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒚

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA!
> 
> Bueno, sé que he dejado más o menos tirado mi primer fanfic, pero... pienso continuarlo.  
> El problema es que entre el trabajo y los estudios no me da para más que escribir drabbles de vez en cuando y tengo bastantes, así que aquí vengo a deleitaros un poco con ellos.
> 
> ¡Espero que os gusten!


End file.
